bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ant
Dev Description: "One of the few remaining ants not a slave, Ant is an engineer and ranged specialist, using advanced technology and gadgets to set up defenses or fire away at long range. He relies on his skills and equipment perhaps more then the other heroes, and like Spider, can easily be overwhelmed if not managed carefully. While the other two heroes rely on getting up close and personal, ant has a slightly zoomed out perspective and a rapid fire machine gun. While he is weaker then either of the other two heroes in the beginning, he arguably becomes the strongest once decked out with some of his equipment and abilities. He has a lot of unique gadgets like a teleporter, proximity mines, an automated shoulder turret which independently fires at nearby enemies, and lots of other cool stuff." Description: Ant is the very first hero introduced in the game, as well as the main protagonist. In-game, he is the weakest ranged character, but the most balanced and with the best support abilities. He is slow to take down large groups and like the other ranged characters is easily overwhelmed by lots of fleas. His starting weapon is a rifle, which can be upgraded to a machine gun. This is recommended; in the beginning of the game, it is important to stockpile food and not damage your heroes, and staying far away from the danger is a good way to keep safe. The final upgrade, a minigun, is difficult to aim and causes much lag on second generation devices. It is rarely worthwhile as it does relatively little damage compared to other main weapons. Ant is still useful for pushing back enemies with his lucky shot skill, which should be upgraded first, along with speed. Skills and Equipment Weapon: '''At the beginning of each map, Ant starts with a Rifle. Its design closely resembles the more modern rifles by having a fast rate of fire without constant reload. Ant's rifle is perfect for killing Army Fleas and Ants, however its firing speed soon becomes too slow. Upgrading Ant's Rifle is best done earlier as enemies become too strong against it very quickly. For $800, it is replaced with a Machine Gun (MG). This increases the firing speed. Ant noticeably looks very bulky while holding this weapon. For the usual $1500, it then upgrades into a Minigun, which has tremendous rate of fire. In fact, sometimes this lags older gen IPods. '''Weapon Dev Descriptions: Rifle-- Long ranged and fully automatic. Upgrade to Machine Gun to increase rate of fire. Machine Gun-- 420 rounds of death per minute. Upgrade to Mini Gun to increase rate of fire. Mini Gun-- Don't be fooled, there's nothing mini about this gun. Level-Up Skills: '''Ant has a combination of offensive and defensive skills. He has Health (increases max by 30 and heals by 60), Speed, Lucky Shot (increases the chance that a bullet will pierce armor and knock back) and Static Discharge (increases the chance that enemies will get knocked back and stunned when engaging in close combat). '''Recommended Level-Up Skills: '''Speed and Lucky Shot to max offence. Static Discharge can be maxed after to protect against the annoying fleas in later rounds. Finally, Health. It is wise, however, to choose Health if Ant is currently low on health as it heals quite well. However, this can be spared if you have a healing ability in use. Abilities '''Life Support is one of Ant's important abilities. It costs 800 dollars, has a fairly long recharge time, and heals the health of all your heroes by fifty. It is the best way to improve your heroes health without eating food. Using Life Support roughly five or ten times in a game could save 750-1500 food. +50 Health to all heroes, $800, 100 sec cooldown. ''' Ant can equip a '''Shoulder Turret. It appears on Ant's shoulder forever as long as it is equipped. It has limited range (about the same range auto-aim locks on), but is still very useful for beginners as it requires little skill. The active abiltity increases the damage, so can help a lot in conjunction with other offensive abilities. Experienced players often use other abilities instead, due to this ability's tendacy to become quickly obsolete compared to others. 10 Damage Per Sec, $600, 40 sec cooldown. Porta-Turrets 'are portable machine guns that Ant throws on the ground. They last for two minutes each and it takes one minute before the player is able to place another. This means it is impossible to have more than 2 porta-turrets on the field at once. At early rounds, placing two at a choke point and firing away with Ant can easily stop all enemies. Porta-Turrets become more and more outdated as the rounds get higher, however. They are still very useful on Coliseum, however, and can serve as an extra weapon. If Termite or Roach is on the team, Porta-Turrets are less effective. '''20 DPS for 120 secs, $600, 60 sec cooldown. ' 'Better Base Guns '''is Ant's most powerful defensive ability, especially in higher rounds. It is even marked as one of the strongest in the game. It drastically increases the strength of all base turrets and turrets placed by one of the heroes. This can very well be the difference between life and death. This helps defending against food-eating bugs while the player is trying to complete a quest. '''X2 damage, X4 range, $800, 120 sec cooldown. ' '''Repulsar Waves '''Push back enemies ad divert bullets. This is definitely a good ability in coliseum. It can keep Ant safe from melee enemies while the player fires at the ranged ones. Keep in mind Beetle's Shockwaves are generally superior, however. '''Minimal damage, $500, 40 sec cooldown. Ant Hole 'Allows the player to create a hole in the ground that instantly transports any hero to the base. This ability has a very short cooldown and the holes themselves last very long. Ant Holes are useful when at the far end of a map and you want to back to your base quickly. Be sure not to place ant holes where you commonly walk so that you don't accidently walk above them and get sent back to your base. These holes can't be manually removed. Though this ability is very useful, consensus is that Teleporter is less situational and overall better. '$400, 30 sec cooldown. Teleporter '''allows you to instantly teleport to an area in a very large radius and stun any bugs on that area. It will even knock back medium and small bugs, such as fleas and vampire bugs. Teleporter, however, is most useful for getting a zoomed out view of the world, helpful for finding objects or enemies you can't see without. This is extremely recommended. Even with Stickbug or Leafbug on the team, this ability can teleport you farther than their teleport ability. '''4 sec stun, $400, 20 sec cooldown. Goggles '''Is more of a luxury that provides little value that a player would need. It has a passive effect which increases Ant's sight range so far you can see the grey fog where the render distance fails. When activated, however, it provides less use than upgrading Ant's Rifle. It increases the damage of each bullet by one and is only reasonable when Ant has Mini Gun upgraded. Since it fires so many bullets, the extra damage can really clump. But you probably would've already had enough money to buy a better ability anyway. The price and cooldown aren't worthwhile, and is most recommended only for new players to see ahead.+1 DPS,' '$800, 60 sec cooldown.' '''Big Bullets '''is a necessity for playing offensively with Ant. While most players agree Ant is a support hero, if he is to be used offensively, this is a good ability and useful to those ends. It passively gives Ant a chance to fire bigger bullets, which increase damage. The active ability allows for a never ending stream of big bullets for a short time. This ability becomes very useful on Office against the Assassin and Spike bugs. '''X2 damage, $1000, 70 sec cooldown.' Piercing Bullets '''like Big Bullets above, is best for offensive capabilities. It passively allows the chance for a fired bullet to go through enemies. When activated, all bullets go through enemies. This is very hard to use unless activated, but overall more powerful. It has the same cost and cooldown, but more possibilities. Ant can also be quite the crowd controller with this piece of equipment. It is rendered obselete if the player has Worm, but otherwise, it can be very nice when used correctly. Bullets go pierce enemies, $1000, 70 sec cooldown.' '''Burrow Mine''s 'are three small mines that Ant throws close together on the ground. They can be used as mines and for creating choke points, or as grenades by throwing them on the enemies. They are best for maps with tiny pathways like Pond, Restaurant and Sink. Always remember to check whether this ability has recharged. You'll want to place as many mines as possible considering how weak these mines can be in later rounds. If Worm or Slug is on your team, Claymores would be a more effective defensive measure. '''Unlocks at 2500 XP,' 100 damage per mine, three mines, $800, 45 sec cooldown. Entrench '''Has Ant trap his feet into the ground, not allowing him to move. However, the benefits are far greater. Once this ability is activated, Ant takes less damage and fires bullet with more damage and knock back. He also shoots faster. It is best to push back medium-sized bugs. Being paired with Mini Gun and Lucky Shot is a lot more effective than without them. This ability probably the best offensive ability Ant has to get out of tight corners. It also helps greatly with defending the base. '''Unlocks at 7500 XP, increases damage, knock back, armor and fire rate, $700, 60 sec cooldown. Plasma Cannon is a single shot cannon that does heavy damage. It can affect multiple bugs when used in close range. Plasma Cannon is Ant's best offensive ability and is great for the price and cooldown. Unfortunately, it doesn't fire through enemies, so it isn't good as a crowd controller ability. Unlocks at 15000 XP, 350 damage, $1000, 70 sec cooldown. Howitzer '''is Ant's most costly ability, allowing Ant to shoot rockets from a cannon that appears on his shoulder. It is quite powerful ''if ''combined with other abilities, mainly Entrench and Big Bullets to dish out a lot of damage. The cost and cooldown is a bit too much for this ability, but still is recommended. '''Unlocks at 25000 XP, 40 DPS, ~4 shots per sec, $1500, 150 sec cooldown. 'Recommended Basic Loadout: '''Life Support, Teleporter, Ant Hole, Better Base Guns and Goggles. '''Recommended- Advanced Loadout: '''Life Support (best used when all heroes are low on health), Teleporter (better than Ant Hole if used defensively as well), Better Base Guns (perfect for defending the base), Piercing Ammo (if used correctly, you could kill a massive line of bugs) and Howitzer (just make sure there are lots of bugs to kill at the time). Strategy ''If possible, tryto save Ant Hole and Teleporter for moments when you are surrounded by enemies. It can save your life. Kai Sheng Gallery Ipod 028.png Ipod 061.png Ipod 007.png Ipod 075.png Ipod 070.png Ipod 059.png Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes